The invention relates to an apparatus for equalizing the pressure in shaft furnaces operated at a pressure in excess of atmospheric pressure, particularly large blast-furnaces, with at least one storage bin connected to the furnace chamber in the charge direction, with a charge entrance-valve sealed against the atmosphere and a charge exit-valve sealed against the furnace chamber assigned to said storage bin, and with a gas pipeline connected to the storage bin which may be switched alternately to supply pure gas or to exhaust gas into the atmosphere.